It's not hard for you to understand
by Dark Angel lost in the world
Summary: the story is about neji,and people calling him lier.


Hyuuga Neji didn't appreciate being called a liar, especially when it came to a project he spent more time on than necessary. Currently he is staring into the heated glare of an Uchiha Sasuke, his project partner. The Uchiha had claimed that he, Neji Hyuuga, had lied about weather or not he want to the actual place or not that was specified in the project. The reason why the project is not mentioned in full detail is because it is not really important.

"You didn't go there. It would have taken to long to get back."

"I didn't say I went there over night. I'm saying that I have been there in the past."

"The place would have changed since the last time you were there," Sasuke growled.

"I realize this. The information doesn't have to be on the dot, it just has to be close." I glared at him. We spent the next few minutes glaring at each other until he got up and left. I sighed and leaned back into my bed. Uchiha Sasuke could be so aggravating.

As far as I could tell only a few people at my school could actually stand Sasukes glares and even glare back. Some, that I can actually remember, are Shikimaru Nara of Nara Corp., His brother Itachi heir to Uchiha Inc., Sabuku No Gaara of Sabuku Inc., and Kiba, Inuzuka of Inu Tech.

If you haven't realized this yet, my school is a private school. The students are all from rich families or from exceptionally wealthy families and what not. Its a very prestigious school. I dont know everyone there but I do know the more important ones. I stared at the ceiling for a while more before one of my uncles servants came to fetch me for dinner.

"Master said to fetch you once dinner was ready." She blushed as she opened my door. She was pretty, with curly brown hair and glowing black eyes, she was thin and had mildly good curves, but she wasn't my type.

"Alright. Can you tell him I'll be there in a few minutes?" She nodded and left. I sighed as I watched to door close behind her. I was living in my uncles mansion. Reason being is because my father died when I was younger and since my father requested my uncle take me in, he did. I was his heir as long as I married on of his daughters. It was kind of strange considering Hinta-sama and Hanabi-sama were both my close cousins. And since Hinata-sama was the oldest, by default I have to marry her.

I didnt want to be in this situation because I wanted to be with who I wanted to be with, but I was never one to disobey orders. Especially when they came from my uncle.

I went down stairs and greeted my uncle with a bow. "H-hello Neji-san." I glanced at Hinata-sama before bowing to her as well.

"Good afternoon Hinata-sama. How are you?"

"I'm f-fine." She blushed slightly.

Hinata-sama was a year younger than me and a freshman in high school. Currently she has a crush on a blond upper class man. She knows about the agreement so she knows she can't be with him. Hinata-sama and I talk, we are as close as brother and sister, when there are no eyes on us and when we are at school. I am very protective of her when she is around other people.

We ate in silence at first but gradually my uncle started to ask me questions.

"How was school?"

"Its fin." Truth.

"Do you like your teachers?"

"Yes." Lie.

"Have you made any good friends this year?"

"A few." Truth.

"How's your project going with the Uchiha?"

"He doesn't agree with me on anything I decide so its a bit difficult.." Truth.

"Hmm. He's a freshman is he not? Why is he sharing a class with you?"

"Yes. We share this class because he took it in Junior high apparently." My uncle nodded before continuing his meal.

"Hinata, are you still going to invite your friends over this weekend for your birthday?" She nodded. "Alright. Will you make a list of all the people you will be inviting so that there aren't any unwanted guests?" She shook her head as she looked down at her half empty plate. "Why?"

"B-because th-they are s-s-supposed to bring friends." She finally spoke up. He only stared at her for a moment before he nodded his consent. Things were once again silent.

I was the first to finish, seeing as how I didn't eat much. "Thank you for the meal." I stood to leave.

"You hardly touched anything." My uncle noticed.

"I am sorry Uncle. I am not all that hungry." I left quickly and went straight for my room.

My room was simple. Green walls, sand brown shaggy carpeting, double mattress -able to fit at least 2 people-, an oak desk in one corner by my closet -a laptop on top of it- inside my closet was a TV and DVD/MVD player-, a table in the middle of my room, and a bunch of book shelves by my bathroom door. I preferred it simple. I've always wanted to have a simple life. The only reason why I was going along with this business with my uncle was because my father wanted me to take over the family company.

My cell started to ring at that precise moment, and I knew who it was because of that particular ring tone, and I answered it.

"Hey Neji!" Came Tentens voice through the receiver.

"Tenten," I greeted.

"Can you go out?" I checked the time, 9:30 pm.

"It depends."

"I am at the bar and there is this really hot new dancer. You just have to come and meet her!" Tenten squealed, I sighed.

"Alright. I'll be there in 10." I abruptly cut off the connection and grabbed my jacket off of the back of my desk chair. I made way to the garage and only got stopped once when my uncle called out to me.

"Where are you going to so late?" My uncle asked from the hallway next to the stairs.

"I need to bail someone out of trouble." It was a lie of course. He sighed only once before turning away from me.

"Be back as soon as you can." He walked off, presumably to his room. I continued my journey to the garage and finally into my escalade, which was blue, and drove off the Hyuuga compound at a mildly reasonable speed.

The bar that Tenten was talking about was a place where we hanged out regularly. It was a strip bar, if you must know, but the people were cool with us being there as long as we didnt consume to much alcohol. The place was called 'Blue Ice'.

I arrived there and pulled into the back. I went in through the secret back entrance and began the process of dodging people left and right. Tenten was at one of the tables, talking to a pretty brunette. She waved me over when she spotted me by the 'entrance' just standing there like I had been there the entire time.

"Neji!" She called before slinging an arm around my shoulders. "Meet Lara, the one I was telling you about on the phone."

"Good afternoon Lara." I greeted her politely. She blushed and whispered a hello. "What do you want Tenten?"

"I just wanted you to meet her. I thought you would actually like this one."

"You know I dont like brunettes, or even _girls_ for that matter." I glared at her. She flinched away from me, dropping her arm from around my shoulders.

"Your too picky!" she grumbled. I smirked at her, which earned another blush from Lara.

"She is good looking but she isn't my type. Thats all I really have to say about that."Abruptly I turned and left the bar. I didnt feel like staying tonight. I had a real migraine and the loud music of the bar wouldnt help with it at all. When I arrived at home I went straight for my room, ignoring everyone and everything on my way. I collapsed on my bed with a grunt, something I only did when no one was looking, and started to doze off even though I was fully clothed.


End file.
